1. Field
Example embodiments relate in general to charging devices and methods for charging and/or recharging battery packs, for example, power tool battery packs having a variety of chemistries and plug configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable power tools may rely on battery packs to supply power when used in remote or otherwise inaccessible areas. Battery packs for power tools may have a compact design to decrease overall tool size and bulk and may have higher energy storage capacity to facilitate longer remote tool use/discharge times. To achieve higher power, energy storage, and recharging capacity with minimum size and weight, conventional battery packs may include Lithium-Ion (Li-Ion), Nickel-hydroxide/Cadmium (NiCad), and Nickel/Metal hydride (NiMH) chemistries. Battery packs may include a variety of other unique physical characteristics and shapes based upon their intended use.
Similarly, conventional battery pack chargers exist to recharge specific types of batteries with varying configurations based on the battery-based application. Conventional battery pack chargers are generally configured to be compatible with specific conventional battery packs, which, as stated above, have varying physical characteristics based upon their application. Conventional battery pack chargers may charge only battery packs with specific physical shape, chemistry, adaptor configuration, electronics, and/or other battery pack characteristics. Conventional battery pack chargers may not charge or may improperly charge battery packs not meeting the specific criteria required for the individual charger.
Accordingly, conventional battery pack chargers typically have features matching a specific battery pack to be charged and are incompatible with batteries not having these specific characteristics, in order to both reduce cost and complexity. The chargers may include only components capable of charging a specific battery pack; for example, chargers may be capable of providing a single electrical current type corresponding to the single type of battery intended to be used in the charger. Further, conventional battery packs may properly interact with only a single type of battery; for example, chargers may be capable of determining charge/recharge completion in only a single predetermined type of battery.
Because conventional battery pack chargers are designed to charge a single type of battery, undesirable results may occur if inappropriate battery types are electrically connected to conventional chargers. Thus conventional battery pack chargers often include mechanisms to determine if the connected battery is an appropriate type. If the battery pack does not have the specific set of appropriate characteristics, conventional battery chargers may not charge or otherwise interact with the inappropriate battery.
Similar lockout mechanism for incompatible chargers and batteries may be used with power tools, where multiple batteries are used with multiple remote tools; however, it may also be difficult to match multiple batteries having an exact set of appropriate characteristics with the proper conventional battery pack chargers.